Prohibido ENAMORARSE
by Catalina'Corleone'Salvatore
Summary: Ella tiene tan solo 17 años. Es linda, inteligente y un poco ingenua. Pero tiene un gran problema, Tiene problemas de sobrepeso. Desgraciadamente pasa una tragedia y sus padres mueren. Se ve obligada a vivir con sus tíos. Ahí conocerá el odio, la envidia y el amor, y ha alguien que será capaz de robarle su corazón: Damon. Un guapo publicista que terminará enamorado de ella.


Capítulo 1:

***Narrador***

-Elena, sabemos que nos guardas algo, y no nos quieres decir-

Elena resopló rendida

-Son muy inteligentes... ¿no?-rió nerviosa-Es algo muy complicado para mí-confesó

-Vamos gordita, dilo-motivaron sus amigas

-Bien...-suspiró-Mí familia y yo nos iremos a Nueva York-dijo al fin

Sus amigas se miraron incrédulas ante lo dicho. Elena sonrió con tristeza

-No es tan... mal, será genial, para ti-Ariadne, su mejor amiga, trató de sonar pacíficamente, pero no le funcionó

-Lo siento, en verdad-

-Te extrañaremos gordita-dijeron todas al unísono

-Yo también-

Mientras tanto en la casa Salvatore...

-No... no me gusta-

…...

-Eso es horrendo-

…...

-¡Por dios! ¿No hay nada más... florido?-

-No señorita-

Rebekah lo fulminó con la mirada y ordenó a que se retirara. La niña consentida se encontraba de mal humor.

-¿Ahora qué te sucede?-preguntó Matt

-Lo que pasa, es que estoy rodeada de imbéciles-Contestó enojada

-¡Hey! Me ofendes-dijo sentido

-Lo siento hermanito, pero es la verdad-dijo y se retiró

-Tonta-suspiró Matt

En el Jardín

10

-Más rápido Damon-

-Eso intento-subía y bajaba las pesas

-Chiquillo, MÁS RÁPIDO-

10

-Listo-bajo las pesas y respiró profundamente

-Vas bien muchacho, sigue así-

-Gracias viejo-sonrió cansado

-¿Y cómo va la agencia?-

-Bien, estupendamente bien, gracias-contestó

-Me alegro, ahora otros 10 para terminar-

-Pero viejo...-se quejó

-Nada de "pero viejo"-emitió su misma expresión-Ahora empieza

10

-Señora Meredith, está todo preparado-

-Perfecto-dijo-Acuérdate de informarme CADA detalle, es una lastima no verlos morir-Sonrió con malicia

-Si señora- estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando Meredith dice

-Espera, quiero que esa gorda asquerosa muera con ellos, así no tengo de que preocuparmeo-rdenó

-Si señora-y el hombre se marchó

-Prepárense asquerosos, su muerte llegará antes de tiempo-

Caroline corría como una loca en busca de su hermano

-Matt-

-Caroline, ¿Que pasa?-preguntó asustado

-Hermano... Hermano, acabo de escuchar a Meredith decir...-

-Hijos-Meredith llamó su atención

-¿Qué madre?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo algo asustados

-Iré de viaje-dijo tratando de descubrir que era lo que ocultaban-Espero que se porten bien, Giuseppe se quedará porque no puede acompañarme así que...-posó su vista en los cuadros-Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen-dijo para luego mirarlos con cariño

-Si madre, no te preocupes-

-Bien, entonces Good Bye- salió de la enorme casa. Caroline se quedó en shock

-Caroline-ella lo miró confundida

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?-preguntó Matt

-Se me ha olvidado-contestó ella, el miedo la dominó, y decidió callar.

En la escuela Sagrado Corazón

-Bien, entonces ¿esto es un adiós?-preguntó Ariadne

-Supongo que si-

-¡Hay gordita! Te extrañaré demasiado- se abrasaron

-Yo también-tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al Auto

-TE QUEREMOS GORDITA-gritaron todas las chicas

El auto se alejaba

-Yo también-susurró para ella misma-

En ese momento, sonó su celular

-Mamá-contestó

-Hola mi princesa, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-como una muñeca rota, quiso contestar

-Bien mamá, bien. Pensé que era más difícil, pero no-mintió

-Me alegro. Tu padre y yo tomaremos un Helicóptero-informó

El sonido era espantoso

-Lo sé, se escucha el viento-Rió

-Sabes que me dan miedo las alturas, ahorita ya me estoy mareando, estamos muy alto-dijo nerviosa

-Que peligroso-confesó Elena

-Lo se, pero...

Se escucharon gritos

-Mamá-

No contesto nadie

-Mamá-

Y en ese momento, se escucho una explosión. Elena sintió el miedo recorrer por sus venas

-Por dios, Por dios, no no no no-susurraba y lágrimas corrían por su mejillas

Una semana... Una semana de la muerte de sus padres, Elena era una Muñeca sin alma

Se encontraba en frente de la Casa de los Salvatore

Se sentía pequeña

Respiró profundamente

Tocó el timbre

-Buenos días Señorita-La recibió un noble caballero

-Buenos días, Aquí vive...

-Elena-se sintieron unos pasos acercarse, apareció Giuseppe

-Por dios niña, estás hermosa-dijo cariñosamente para luego abrazarla

-Gracias, Tío-

-Has cambiado-Elena se sonrojó

-Si-se limitó a decir

-Elena, eres bienvenida, desde ahora ésta es tú casa-

-Gracias-contestó entrando. Parecía que mientras daba paso, se impresionada más y más.

-Bien... espérame aquí, Buscaré a mis Hijos para que los conozcas-Elena asintió y Giuseppe desapareció.

Elena, como una niña curiosa, empezó a ver cada parte de la casa, ¡Era impresionante!. Los muebles, La cocina, El piso, TODO era espectacular. Despistadamente miró el jardín.

-Que hermoso-susurró

Abrió la puerta de vidrio y con pasos inseguros camino por el pasto. Las rosas eran hermosas, El pasto, verde... Muy verde. Parecía nunca terminar

-SUELTA A LOS PERROS-sintió unos fuertes pasos, extraña miró a donde provenía aquel grito y vio a un chico corriendo, atrás de él dos Perros...

-Dios mío-

ADELANTO

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Elena, pero me gusta que me digan Lena-

Damon sonrió con cariño

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Damon-

-Ah-se paró y suspiró cansada. Caminó directo a la puerta

-¡Hey!, espérame-la alcanzó y se quedaron mirándose. Elena sentía sus mejillas Arder

-¿Pero qué es esto?-No podía ser más que Rebekah

Y Aquí comenzarían los problemas.


End file.
